


First Snowfall

by HollyEDolly



Series: Skyeward Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Skyeward - Freeform, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're strolling through Central Park arm in arm when it happens. The clouds begin to draw in darkening the sky, as buddy trots by their side with his trusty ball held firmly in his mouth, it begins slowly at first jut little flecks of white fluttering to the ground.</p><p>Skye stops in her tracks her face turned up to the clouds, a smile spreading across her face. She loves snow more than anyone he's ever met, more than Buddy who has dropped his ball and is now jumping up trying to eat the tiny flakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Advent Series please feel free to suggest prompts :)

First Snowfall

 

They're strolling through Central Park arm in arm when it happens. The clouds begin to draw in darkening the sky, as buddy trots by their side with his trusty ball held firmly in his mouth, it begins slowly at first jut little flecks of white fluttering to the ground.

Skye stops in her tracks her face turned up to the clouds, a smile spreading across her face. She loves snow more than anyone he's ever met, more than Buddy who has dropped his ball and is now jumping up trying to eat the tiny flakes.

He can't help but laugh at their beloved dog, who was a rescue, his owner had been killed horrifically, it had been his case. He'd dropped Buddy off at the shelter knowing if no-one adopted him he'd be put down, when Skye had wrangled what had been bothering him so much out of him she'd demanded they go straight back to the shelter and bring Buddy home. He'd been a part of their lives ever since. Living first with Skye and then with both of them when they got a place together, seeing him so happy always lifted his spirits.

"Buddy you daft mutt be careful" Skye hollers affectionately.

"Let him play" he chuckles.

"You are way too soft on him, he startled that poor old guy just then" she reasons, the snow is falling thick and fast now coating the park in a wintery blanket. He looks over at Skye, she's bundled up in a blue pea coat with a thick white scarf wrapped around her neck, her favourite white knit beret and gloves complete the look. She looks adorable all bundled up, her nose red from the bitter cold.

"Maybe you're just no fun" he teases.

"Me? In what reality do you think you're the fun one in this relationship?" she points out laughing at his audacity.

"It's just a fact Skye" he smiles.

"A delusion more like" she echoes his smile but there's a glint of mischief in her eyes, he hadn't seen her do it, the first he knows about it is when he feels the cold, wet snow hit the side of his face.

"What was that for?" he grumbles brushing snow off his face.

"I thought you were the fun one" she grins sweetly before hurling another snowball which hits him square in the chest.

"Right Mrs Ward you asked for this" he warns her.

"Bring it Mr Ward" she dares.

What follows is a battle of epic proportions, during which time when he gains the upper hand his wife enlists the help of some very enthusiastic local kids. 10 to 1 seems very unfair, Buddy who finds endless delight in chasing the snowy projectiles is not an ounce of help. In the end he ends up pinned to floor underneath his wife, while being pelted mercilessly by every kid in a mile radius until he surrenders.

"Say it Ward" she teases. He grimaces not wanting to give in "say it" she repeats.

"You're the fun one" he mumbles.

"Damn right I am" she turns round to her new friends "Thanks guys, I think we can claim this as a victory" the kids cheer and clap before running off in search of new entertainment.

Leaning down she presses a kiss to his lips which if he weren't so cold would have been very romantic.

"Now I think it's time we got you boys home" she smiles pushing herself up before offering him her hand, which he takes. "Buddy!!! Home time" she calls.

An hour later all three of them are cuddled up on the couch watching the now blizzard bring NYC to a standstill. Skye's beloved Christmas lights twinkle at them framing the festive scene, he can't help but think this was a perfect way to spend his day off and with his wife cuddled up into his side it keeps getting better.


End file.
